


snake marriage (snarriage)

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Oryou wants to consummate their marriage properly.
Relationships: Oryou-san/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	snake marriage (snarriage)

“Ryouma,” Oryou says, seriously. “We should consummate our marriage.”

Ryouma tilts his head a little. “We’ve already had sex, though?”

“Not properly. With Oryou in her real form.”

He chokes on his own spit.

* * *

Over the years, he’s gotten comfortable with Oryou being in her dragon form whenever she feels like it. She’ll shift to allow him to more easily ride on her back, or if she’s cold she’ll turn so she can wrap her whole body around Ryouma for warmth.

But there’s a difference between being comfortable around something and being comfortable around something while you’re naked.

Oryou’s cloaca is twice as wide around as Ryouma’s dick. Is this even going to feel good for her? Is it going to feel good for him, or just weird? What if-

She lightly baps him on the head with the end of her tail. “Ryouma thinks too much. Put it in already.”

“Sorry, sorry.” She has a point, and so Ryouma lines himself up and slowly pushes in.

It’s different from when she’s in her human form. Her walls are too wide apart for him to rub against both at once, but she’s comparatively shallow, so the tip of his cock brushes up against her core with each thrust. Her scales are harder for him to get a grip on, but he doesn’t worry so much about holding on to her too hard.

“Ryouma… Ryouma…” Her voice is as pleased as ever, just louder. Her tail wraps around him in a tight embrace, keeping him close. She licks his face with a long forked tongue, slipping inside his mouth in a kiss.

He picks up his pace, gasping her name in return. She tightens around him, and that’s enough to push him over the edge, spilling over deep inside her.

Oryou sighs happily and nuzzles the top of Ryouma’s head. “With this, Oryou can keep Ryouma with her forever.”

“Is that what you wanted this for?” Ryouma presses a kiss to Oryou’s scales. “You’ll have me forever no matter what, Oryou.”

**Author's Note:**

> the more you know: female snakes can store sperm for years if they want to!


End file.
